


Ask Me How I Know

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 30, Drabbles, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is an SnB 30 words series. I am posting it on my new page. My old page is called Sevensmommy
Relationships: Brenda Barrett/Sonny Corinthos
Kudos: 1





	1. Grateful

Sonny couldn’t tell you how grateful he was that he stopped his Brenda from leaving that day cause now not only does he have her but their beautiful twins, MaKayla (Mac) and Michael (Stone). Now Sonny knows someone up there was looking out for him and he likes to believe it was his mother or even his “brother” Stone who his son was named after.


	2. Shame

Past 2003

Sonny could remember the exact moment he saw his wife again after thinking she was dead all these years and now he was married to someone else and not only that she was pregnant with his child. The shock he felt at seeing Brenda went from happy to shame in a matter of seconds.


	3. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just let you all know this is in my world where SnB were together in 97 and he never left her so there is differences

The union he and Brenda make is one that is strong and nothing can break it even though Carly has tried many times. No he knew who was his true wife and the one true woman who has always stood behind him. Sure she made that mistake with the wire but if he had been honest with her then that wouldn’t have happened to Carly and he may have Morgan but Carly never had his love or his blood flowing through his veins.


	4. Life

Drabble 4

Life

Past

2003

The day he held Brenda in his arms again was the day he realized his life had really started again. When he heard how Luis Alcazar had been keeping her from her kids and him just to get back at him was one of the worst things in the world to him and he wanted to kill Luis for that alone but knew he couldn’t cause it would take him from her and the twins.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed one of the words on this list to a word I thought work better so I hope you all like this

The day Sonny found out that Morgan was really AJ’s was a day of both pain and relief. Sure Sonny loved Morgan and never wanted him to have a father in A.J. Quartermain. He also was relieved cause that was the only thing Carly could hold over his head and now it was gone.


	6. Free

The day he was free to be with Brenda after his marriage to Carly was annulled was probably one of the best days of his life. He took Brenda and the twins on a family vacation to his Island and they just had a fun and relaxing time and Sonny ended up coming back home married to the love of his life once again.


End file.
